The Battle of the Tree Gnomes: Part 1 - An Applecore17 Story
The Gnomecopters lifted off from three locations. The Tree Gnome Village, the Tree Gnome Stronghold, and by Lumbridge. Something seemed all too familiar to the Gnomecopter pilots, like they had done this before. But they hadn't. Instead of flying peacefully around RuneScape, the Gnomes were armed for a war. The mighty god, Zaros, had risen again, back at full strength, seeking revenge on Zamorak. Unfortunately, the Gnomes sided with Zaros, and Zamorak and his followers began to destroy them, one by one. But what was familiar to the Gnome pilots was the human sitting on the Gnomecopter. "Off to the God Wars Dungeon," the humans explained. "Straight to the heart of Zamorak's fortress is where we go." Ever since Zamorak had battled his way to position of the dungeon, the other gods had been very... busy. The humans were Applecore17 the Mighty, Empty-Newb the Brave, and Armaslavia the Feared. The warrior, Applecore17, was equipped with the latest and most powerful Dragon equipment, and armed with a gleaming Bandos God Sword, supplied by Bandos himself. He was on the last copter out of the Stronghold before it went up in Zamorak's own flames. The ranger, Empty-Newb, came prepared. He wore stunning dragonhide armor, which came from the Dragonkin themselves, of the first age. He brought along with him the darkest of bows, supplied by Armadyl, and dragon arrows, given to him by the best metal forger there was. The seventh copter out of the village, and unfortunately the last, carried him out, but, alas, the other pilots could not escape before the village was slashed to pieces before K'ril and his dual scimitars. And the mage, Armaslavia, came with weapons and armor fit for a king. A Saradomin Staff, ready to cast any spell, Ancient, Lunar, or Regular. Given to him and blessed by Saradomin, he wore infinity robes, and he cast spells with great rage. The only copter to escape Lumbridge carried no one, but Armaslavia quickly teleported himself onto it. Lumbridge, Varrock, and the rest of RuneScape was flooded with Zamorakians, from lowly imps to Zamorak monks and mages, and even Tormented Demons. Zamorak sensed that something was wrong. He just didn't know what yet. He rose from his chair and summoned K'ril to his side. The general saluted, then gazed up, and up, and up, until he saw the gods face. Zamorak easily cleared 200 feet, making his head very clear to spot for the human carrying Gnomecopters. They set down deep in the wilderness, and the mage used his Lunar magicks to teleport them inside. Zamorak commanded K'ril to find the remaining gnomes. And kill them. K'ril never made it outside the dungeon, for he was broken and torn by arrows, water spells, and the mighty God Sword that was carried. Zamorak saw his general fall. He rose from his chair and squinted down at the tiny humans. He laughed his hearty laugh, and summoned his best minions to attack. Waves upon waves of imps, mages, warriors, and other minions descended on the three young men. Category:Short Stories